A Little Christmas Magic
by tilante
Summary: Alex, Justin, and friends go to spread a little holiday joy... but Alex has interesting ideas about how to give Justin some holiday joy.  Jalex.  AGP-verse, but you don't need to have read the other stories.
1. Chapter 1

This one-shot is set between "Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics" and "Fun and Games". Miranda knows about Alex and Justin's relationship, but doesn't know they're wizards. Harper knows about both things.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this. I mean, I've got bells. Bells!" Alex Russo tugged at one of the belled corners of her hat, jingling it in illustration.<p>

Another hand smacked hers lightly then. "Stop that - you'll rip the felt, and I don't have any spares to fix it with!" Harper told Alex. "Besides, it was your idea that we should all do something fun together for Christmas!"

"Yeah, well, when I said that, I was thinking something like going skating, or making hot chocolate and watching a movie, or something like that... not singing for a bunch of sick kids!"

"Well, I think it's great that we're doing this," Miranda put in from behind the other three girls as the elevator they were in dinged to a stop. "I'm glad Justin thought of it."

"Well," Tutor said as she stepped off the elevator, "the singing to kids thing I get, but I don't like the costumes either. To tell the truth, it's kind of an offensive stereotype. I mean, el-" Harper shot her a glare, jerking her eyes toward Miranda as she did, and Tutor broke off there.

Unfortunately, that drew a curious look from Miranda. "What were you going to say about stereotypes?" The four of them moved away from the elevator, leaving some space in front of it, then stopped.

"It's, umm, like one of those, uh, gender role things you were talking about the other day," Harper broke in, gesturing up and down with one hand. "I mean, really... what's with the stockings and little skirts? Why do we have to be all cute and stuff?

Miranda blinked at Harper in surprise, then said, very slowly, "But... you designed the costumes."

"Oh, uhh... well, yes, but..." Harper started to turn pink, her eyes widening. She looked to Alex, but there was no help coming from that quarter - Alex simply grinned, enjoying Harper's predicament.

Tutor, however, tried to help, since Harper had been trying to help her. "That's the thing. It's so pervasive in our culture that Harper didn't even think about costuming us differently until I brought it up - but there wasn't enough time to make new costumes then. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Harper agreed eagerly, nodding quickly. "I'd already gotten the fabric, and taken everyone's measurements, and laid out the patterns with those, and starting cutting... there's really a lot more work that goes into making all these costumes than you'd think. In fact -"

Now it was Miranda's turn to glance to Alex in hope of help, as Harper continued talking quickly. She didn't have as much time to do costuming as she'd had in the past now, but once she got on a roll talking about it, she could do it for hours. Thankfully, the elevator dinged again just then, and Miranda, Alex, and Tutor took the opportunity to move toward it. The doors opened, and Alex smirked.

Inside the elevator, a Santa-suited Zeke was saying, "I told you we should have just made a robot reindeer, and had more elves!"

"Yes, so you've reminded me a few times," came Justin's voice from the back half of the reindeer. "And if you'll remember, we decided the money for the robot could be better spent on more presents for the children. Now, can you quit complaining and help us get turned around here?"

Biting his lower lip, Santa-Zeke shot a wary glance at the antlers on the front of the reindeer. "I don't know, Justin... you know how I feel about getting close to big animals..."

"We're not an actual animal!" Justin let out, and Alex's smirk turned into a grin at the annoyance in his voice. "It's just fake fur and plastic antlers!"

"Well, it looks really realistic!" Zeke returned, his voice going up an octave. "I get nervous around realistic fake sharp things! That's why I'm Santa instead of being part of the reindeer!" He moved closer as he spoke, reaching to try to help, then withdrew quickly as the head turned, swinging the antlers toward him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "Here!" She stepped forward and put her arm around the 'neck', then began to step sideways, helping them to turn. "Someone else get Justin and move him."

Alex stepped in quickly to do that, and in a few moments, they had the reindeer turned around, out of the elevator, and moving along. Harper and Tutor led the way now, pausing for a moment to check the signs, then taking the hallway toward the pediatric area.

At the rear of the group, Alex leaned down and whispered by where she guessed Justin's ear was. "Hey there. Is it true that reindeer have big cocks?"

There was no answer, but Alex wasn't really expecting one. "I hope so. This little elf wants to get a good Christmas fucking tonight." With that, she stood up, then moved up a little, putting a little bit of extra wiggle in her hips as she walked - she wasn't sure whether Justin could see or not, but if he could, she was going to give him a little bit of a show.

As she caught back up with the others, Miranda gave her a curious look. "Something funny?" she asked, and Alex shook her head.

"No," she replied sweetly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Of course, when they sang, Alex made sure to be next to the reindeer. In the pediatric ward, she didn't do any more than 'accidentally' bump against Justin a few times - it would have felt too strange to do more there. But once they'd moved on among the adults (which took a while - the kids sure did love talking to Zeke in that Santa suit! And amazingly, even Zeke seemed to be okay with it after a little while), Alex reached her hand between the reindeer's legs and looked for the zipper that closed the costume.<p>

It took a few moments for her to find it, but when she did, she carefully unzipped it a few inches - just enough for her to slip her hand inside. When she touched him, Justin almost jumped with surprise inside the suit, prompting a grin from Alex.

A low hissing sound came from Justin almost immediately, but he didn't dare to say anything loudly enough to be heard over the singing, for fear of drawing more attention to them. And surely someone had to be noticing...

_Oh God... someone's going to see, and Alex and I are going to get in trouble... and then they'll make me get out of the reindeer costume, and..._

Justin closed his eyes shut tightly, gritting his teeth, his hands on Lexie's hips - she was the front of the reindeer, since being in the costume let her participate without Miranda seeing her - as Alex's hand reached stroked his now-hard cock. He wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed to get his pants unzipped and unbuttoned, working with one hand through the small opening of the costume, but then, this was Alex. If it involved misbehaving in any way, she knew how to do it. And was good at it.

Definitely good at it, he thought then, leaning forward, his face pressing into the small of Lexie's back now, hands still on her hips. _This is so wrong. But what can I do to stop her?_ Her hand was moving on his shaft, jacking him off with short strokes as the other sang 'Hark, the Herald Angels Sing' - and anything he could think of to stop her would call attention to them, which was the last thing he wanted right then.

He could punish her later for it, of course - but Alex was certainly expecting that. Anticipating it, even, with gleeful visions of being put over his knees and spanked.

_I'm sure she is_, a voice said in his head then, and Justin could hear Lexie's smirk in it. _You enjoying that back there, big brother? From how tight you're holding onto me, it sure feels like you are._

It must really grate, Lexie's telepathic voice went on, having her do this to you here, and not being able to do anything about it.

_You_, Justin thought back to her then. _You gave her this idea, didn't you?_ It fit - Alex didn't care as much about embarrassing him as she used to, but Lexie still loved to... and she'd get double enjoyment from using Alex as her proxy.

_Maybe I did. There's not really anything you can do about - wait! What are you doing?_

The clenching of Justin's teeth turned into a grin as he unzipped Lexie's pants there inside the reindeer outfit, then slid a hand inside and placed his hand against her, the length of his middle finger pressed into her folds. _Turnabout is fair play_, he thought back to her, beginning to move his finger in a small, slow circle. _What's good for the goose is good for the gander. And so on._

_Oh... no fair... you can't make me..._ She squirmed a little, shifting her hips side-to-side, but there was no way that she could escape Justin's finger - without his cooperation, she couldn't even get out of the suit without using magic, the way it was designed. Justin licked his lips, then began to plant kisses on the small of Lexie's back. Between Alex's hand moving on his cock, and the wetness he could feel growing in Lexie's folds, he was getting very turned on, and he wondered if Alex could feel his pulse in his cock the way he could, wondered too if she had any idea that he was 'passing on' her teasing to Lexie.

Of course, he had half a notion that Lexie had planned it this way from the start... but if she had, that was all right. He shifted his hand and pushed his finger into her, testing just how wet she was. It went in a couple of inches, then stopped, and he withdrew it, returning to circling against her folds as he licked and kissed at her back.

Little electric tingles were going up and down his spine, and he suddenly felt an urge, then obeyed it, angling his torso further down, tugging down at her jeans, and nipping lightly at the flesh of Lexie's round little ass. He couldn't pull it down completely off her ass, with the reindeer costume on them, but he could expose a few inches, and he kissed and gently bit a line across it, then tested her again with his finger, and was rewarded this time with it sliding in easily.

The feeling of her warm wetness around his finger was glorious, and Justin drew in a sharp breath, letting it hiss between his teeth. He could feel himself about to come, and he tried to resist, not sure if Alex had any plan for dealing with the results... but then, didn't Alex always have a plan? Especially when she and Lexie were working together... .

And then there was no more resisting, and Justin's body shivered as he came. No thoughts went through his head about what was happening - only an animal feeling of satisfaction, and his hand somehow managing to keep working Lexie. Moments later, she seemed to be coming as well, and he kept working her through it, grinning with satisfaction as he did.

He felt Alex's hand zip the reindeer suit closed again. Without zipping him up first, of course, but that was all right. He'd figure things out somehow. For his part, Justin was nicer, although it took him some effort to put Lexie's clothes back as they should be, since he was trying not to do it in a way that would be noticed.

Somehow, he got everything put back together. Later on, when the group separated before he and Lexie got out of the suit - a separation that had been planned from the start, since Miranda didn't know about Lexie yet - he had a tense moment when Zeke offered to help get them out of the suit, but Lexie managed to help him dodge that, saying that she'd sweated a lot inside the suit, and didn't want him to see. (Not that she needed that last bit, since Zeke had a fear of getting other people's sweat on him.)

"So," Lexie said as they got the reindeer suit off and started to fold it up. "Did you like our little surprise?" She grinned at Justin's glare, then gave him a wink. "Well, if you think that was interesting, wait'll you see what Alex thought up for tonight!"

"Wait -" he said, shaking his head, "you mean there's something more -"

But then Lexie was gone, teleported away, and Justin was left blinking and wondering. _Damn. Does she really have something else planned? Or is Lexie just trying to get under my skin again?_

He had an idea that it was going to be very interesting finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd meant for this to be a one-shot, but I forgot to mark it as "complete", and enough people signed up for chapter alerts that I felt like I had to take things a little further. This is going to be it, though, since I need to get back to updating my existing stories, not add yet another ongoing one!

(I may, though, actually finish the New Years' one-shot I started last year (!) and post it it up before returning to updating the regular stories.)

* * *

><p>It was cold enough out that Justin almost decided to relax his self-imposed rules about inappropriate use of magic and teleport home. It was only 'almost', though, since Justin was nothing if not strict with himself.<p>

So it was that he put the key into his apartment's lock with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation, wondering exactly what sort of surprise Alex and Lexie had cooked up. Surely they'd had time to set up whatever they were doing - it'd taken him a good forty minutes to make it from the hospital back to the apartment, what with holiday shopping crowds.

Even with the crowds and the cold, though, Justin was grinning. It was _Christmas_, and he'd loved this time of year ever since he was a little kid. Early on, it had been about the presents, of course - even uptight Justin loved getting presents... and as he grew a little, he'd grown to love giving them as well. Especially to Alex.

It had taken even Alex a few years to realize that 'Santa won't bring you any presents if you aren't good' was an empty threat... and even then, she still behaved more nicely in December than the rest of the year. Looking back, Justin thought that part of it was being out of school for two weeks - there was little that Alex hated more than school, and the break from it was enough in itself to improve her mood.

Adding to that, being out of school meant that she wasn't having to demonstrate to the rest of the school that she was _not _a geek through the expedient of torturing her geek brother... plus, once Justin started giving her Christmas presents, she didn't want to antagonize him enough to make him not give her a present. All of these factors combined to make Christmas one of the times that Alex was most pleasant to be around.

Since they'd taken up together, Christmas with Alex had become _very_ pleasant in certain ways. Her excuse was that if she started buying Justin nice gifts now, after years of never buying him any, someone might become suspicious. And thus, while she would get Justin a small present, her real gift to him each year was herself.

So it was that Justin opened the door with a great amount of anticipation. He stepped through quickly, pushing the door closed behind him - given the way Alex often greeted him for Christmas, it would be best not to make it possible for anyone in the building's hallway to see her. He looked around their little living room/kitchen area, eyes sliding across the plate of Christmas cookies on the kitchen counter, over the Nativity scene on the coffee table, past the blinking-nosed Rudolph by the TV, ending at the Christmas tree in the corner, looking down under it (one year, he'd come in to find Alex laying under the tree, with a ribbon around her breasts, a bow between her legs, and nothing else but a smile).

But Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Undaunted, Justin moved to the bedroom door and pushed it open, only to find that the bed was empty as well. He looked in the closet (pushing clothes aside to look behind them), on the other side of the bed, even _under_ the bed, but Alex was in none of those places.

That left one place to check in their tiny apartment: the bathroom. Exiting the bedroom, Justin moved to the bathroom door, but his hand on the knob, then turned it slowly. When he'd turned it all the way, he pushed the door open, stepped in, and found - nothing. The shower curtain was pulled back, leaving out even that as a hiding place.

_What the heck? _He went through the apartment again, this time actually going into the kitchen, in case Alex was hiding behind the kitchen's breakfast bar, but she wasn't there. Feeling silly, he even opened the refrigerator and the cabinet doors.

It was as he was closing the door to the pantry that he heard a faint giggle. With a sudden memory, he looked up, checking the ceiling... but there was no sign of Alex there either, not even when he wandered back into the bedroom and bathroom to check them.

_Well, unless I imagined the giggle, that leaves magical means of hiding. Invisibility? _"I know you're here somewhere," he said aloud. "Don't think you're going to avoid being punished for what you did at the hospital by staying invisible. You can't do it forever."

Surprisingly, she actually answered him, saying, "Oh, I don't have to do it forever. Once you see what your Christmas present is, you won't be able to punish me."

He turned in the direction he thought her voice had come from, moving that way and waving his arms, but either he'd been wrong, she'd used something to throw her voice, or she'd been able to avoid him. "Uh-huh. And what is this wonderful present?"

"Lexie's helping me with it," Alex offered, and this time, it sounded like there was a giggle while she was saying that. _Both of them here? Well... this could be interesting._

In spite of himself, Justin grinned again. "Well, Lexie already got her punishment. But I have to admit, you do have me intrigued."

"Then why don't you look under the tree?" a voice - Alex's or Lexie's, Justin couldn't be sure since they sounded as identical as they looked - replied.

Justin did just that, walking over to the three, then squatting down by it. There was one present there, wrapped in silver paper with a red bow, and a little card that said:

To: Justin

From: Alex (and Alex!)

That was, of course, the only present there - from years of past experience, Justin knew better than to leave Alex's presents anywhere she could find them. He picked up the box, then frowned a little. It seemed very light for the size. For a moment, he simply looked at it, and then he lifted it up next to his ear and shook it very gently.

There was no sound, and no sensation of a weight moving about within. As far as Justin could tell, it seemed to simply be an empty box.

"Go on, open it!" a voice said, close by this time. Curiosity getting the better of him, Justin didn't even try to feel around for Alex (or Lexie, whichever it was speaking), but simply pulled on one of the loose ends of the bow. The bow came loose, and it was the work of only a moment or so to tear off the wrapping paper.

Within was a plain white paperboard box. It had a lid, and Justin opened it, then blinked as he felt an odd sensation. Inside the box was nothing, and Justin looked around then. "Okay," he said aloud. "I opened the box. It's empty. What's the present?"

One of the girls appeared then, coming into visibility a few feet to his left, seated on her knees. "Well... technically, our present wasn't anything that could be wrapped," she said, grinning and leaning forward as she did, putting her hands onto the floor and beginning to crawl toward him.

She was wearing a bra and panties of powder blue, and the view was quite enticing as she moved forward like that. Behind him came the other voice, close enough that he could feel warm breath on his ear. "We figured out how to make the spell trigger when you opened the box, though, and -"

"Spell?" _That _got Justin's attention. Alex might have a natural talent for magic, but she still wasn't great when it came to checking on side effects and generally thinking through the full ramifications of what she was doing.

"Yes, spell," the one in front of him answered. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed, and Justin let himself be pushed into laying down on the floor. She opened the top button of his shirt, then pulled his collar aside and kissed his collarbone. "You'll see just what it did in a minute. Though you might feel it before then."

She kept opening his shirt buttons, kissing a line along his chest as she did. The other one - Alex or Lexie, whichever - seemed to still be invisible, and he felt a warm body lay down on the floor next to him, take his arm and push his hand against something soft.

A moment's exploration informed Justin that he was feeling her between the legs - and that whichever girl this was, she was ready for him, her pussy so wet that his finger slid in with almost no effort at all on his part. "Oh, that's nice," her voice breathed into his ear, "but I'd like something bigger in there. Do you have something bigger for me, big brother?"

The one kissing down his torso was in the process of opening up his pants, and she said, "I'll bet he does. Let's see..." Unzipping him, she tugged his pants down, then took the waistband of his underwear, pulled it down. Justin felt his cock pop up into the air as it was released from the confinement of his underwear... and then he blinked as he felt it _again_.

"He does," she said, wrapping a hand around him, and Justin stared down as she wrapped her other hand around his other cock. "In fact, he's got one for each of us. Isn't that nice?"

"Merry Christmas, Justin," the voice in his ear said. He was still blinking in surprise when he suddenly realized that the Alex beside him had moved... and then he let out a strangled moan as he felt her mouth surround the head of his cock and gently suck on it.

The Alex he could see let go of that cock, letting the invisible one take more of it into her mouth. Looking up into his eyes, her own twinkling above her grin, the visible Alex took his other cock in her mouth, and Justin moaned even more loudly at the strange, wonderful feeling as both Alex and Lexie sucked on him.

Combined, the sensations felt unbelievably intense, and Justin found himself unable to form words, nearly unable to form a coherent thought, as the two girls worked on him, heads bobbing up and down on him. He didn't know if they could both see each other, but somehow they'd conspired to alternate their strokes, so one was moving down and the other moved up, like pistons in a two-cylinder engine.

He squirmed under them, not trying to get away, not even making any real effort to push his hips up at them, but simply too stimulated to stay still. The pair of them went down on him for perhaps half a minute, but it felt like much, much longer to him.

Finally, the invisible one pulled off and said, "I think he likes it... do you think we should do the other thing?"

The visible Alex pulled off of him as well and nodded. "Let's." Standing up, she took Justin's hand and pulled up, urging him onto his feet. It took him a minute to stand up, and when he did, his knees felt wobbly.

"Come on," one of them said, and he wasn't even sure which, just that both his hands were now being held, and he was being pulled into the bedroom. As they moved, the invisible Alex turned visible, and Justin saw that she had no panties on - which he'd already known, if he'd thought about it - but was wearing the same bra as the other.

"You stand there," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and Justin complied as the newly-visible Alex got onto the bed, on her back, and the visible one took a moment to step out of her panties, leaving them on the floor. Then she crawled onto the bed, on top of the other Alex, and settled down onto her, began to kiss her.

Justin blinked and swallowed, watching the two of them as they kissed and stroked each other, breasts pressed together. They were putting on a show for him, kissing open-mouthed, letting their tongues out to touch each other visibly, and he stared in fascination, until the Alex on top broke the kiss and turned her head to arch an eyebrow at him. "Well? There's two pussies right here," she said, shaking her hips a little, "and you've got two cocks to fill them with..."

He needed no more prompting. Justin quickly moved up to them, not sure how he was going to manage this, but more than willing to try. As he reached them, he suddenly realized that his two members had rearranged themselves, now one above the other instead of side-by-side, but he was too caught up in the moment to do more than file that observation away for later, when he'd have time to more deeply consider the intricacies of the spell they'd used.

Now, however, he lined them up with the entrances of Alex and Lexie - still not sure which was which, but not particularly caring at the moment - and then pushed forward into both of them and began to ride them. The two girls returned to kissing each other, and the lower of the pair, grabbed one of his hands, pulled it over to them, practically begging for him to caress and stroke them.

Which he did, letting both hands roam their bodies as he kept up a fast, hard fuck-stroke. He was rewarded by moans and sighs from the pair of them - not to mention the doubled sensations of his own. Justin had to slow down fairly quickly because of those doubled sensations, not wanting to come too soon and not be able to enjoy this for long... but that was all right. The entire situation had all three of them worked up considerably, and it wasn't long before first one of the girls, then the other came - and once they had, Justin cut loose, slamming into them with a stroking that would leave them sore later, but felt oh so good right now.

When Justin's orgasm came, both cocks came at once, resulting in a combination of sensations that felt for a moment as if they would make him pass out. Somehow, he managed to stay conscious through it, although he was later informed that he had cried out loudly enough that Alex was a bit worried that they might get neighbors coming by to see if everything was okay.

They didn't, though, and Justin pulled out of the two girls and half-fell onto the bed beside them, panting from his exertions and grinning at them. The top one moved to the other side of him, and both girls cuddled up against him. "You know," Justin said then, looking down at his softening pair of cocks, "I do have to wonder... if just one of them was being stimulated, would they both come at the same time?"

The Alex on his right grinned, then said, "Well... let's see how soon we can find out!"


End file.
